Beyond Love
by Ian.Thomas.Taylor
Summary: BB has always loved L, even though he thinks L hates him. What happens when B gains control over L?
1. Chapter 1

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to his dim surroundings. He didn't know where he was. He could've sworn he was at the rental apartment a few minutes ago, finishing off the last piece of strawberry cheesecake, ready to go home for the night. How did he end up here, in a dim room, with a massive headache? He tried to move his arm, only to find that he was bound to the chair he was sitting in.

His diet consisted of nothing but sugar, so his body strength was very little, leaving him no means of physical escape. He could probably use his mental strength to find a way out, but the headache stopped him from concentrating. He didn't know it, but his captor, a boy around his age, lurked in the shadows unseen, watching him. The captive pushed against the forces holding him, even though he knew it was a lost cause. "Hello, Lawliet." The boy stopped struggling against his restraints, looking around frantically.

He hoped he was imagining things. Only two people knew his real name, and from the sound of the voice, it belonged to a psychopathic serial killer. "Beyond?" His voice trembled with fear. He was scared enough of B to show it emotionally, something that rarely happened. Beyond stepped into the dim light, a plate of strawberry cheesecake in hand.

Lawliet watched as he licked strawberry jam from his fingers. B had always been fond of the sweet. He thrashed against his bindings. If this was really happening, he needed to escape before Beyond killed him. "Come on, L. We're friends. Would I really hurt you?" L knew it was a possibility, but he gave up anyways, leaning back against the chair.

Beyond stabbed a piece of cake with his fork, holding it up to L's mouth. He knew L would never resist cake, even if it was being offered by a psychopath. Sure enough, L caved in, and Beyond gave him more and more until the entire cake was gone. Now for the fun part. Beyond made his way to the projector next to L.

He turned it on, filling the room with pretty, swirling lights. As the lights spiralled around L, Beyond started whispering under his breath, and L found himself becoming entranced, unable to look away. Beyond was the only other thing his eyes wanted to focus way the darkness enveloped him made him hotter than he already was. Hold on a second...hotter?

He felt like he could trust B. Yes. He should trust B. B loved him, and all B wanted in return was him. If that was the case, he was willing to let Beyond control him. It was a pleasant experience, giving all control to Beyond. His mind was empty; perfectly blank, and he was fine with it because he knew Beyond would take care of him. His whole body went numb and limp. Beyond was astonished. It had only taken an hour to break down the great detective's mental facades, when it should have taken days. Beyond started at his old friend. "Please try to get some sleep, Lawliet" L nodded. He was all ready tired from the nice, relaxing drugs Beyond had put in the cake. He fell asleep just as BB finished undoing his restraints. Hopefully, L would be okay. B had given him an extreme quantity of drugs, enough to affect L for at least a couple more days. Beyond picked him up bridal style, **walking** all the way to L's house. It hadn't changed much, other than the fact that all the pictures they had taken ttogether were gone. Beyond felt something he had never felt before: sadness. Why? Why did L hate him? He should have been happy, because the hypnosis would slowly force L to love him, but he wasn't. He put L down gently on the couch, afraid to venture any further. As he left, a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond Special

Author's note: I know, A is OOC

Disclaimer: still don't own Death Note. Maybe I should have B help me.

B: I could murder them for you, if you want.

L groaned. It had been three days since the incident, and he was moody and unfocused. He didn't remember what had happened to him, so he didn't know that the drugs in his body were finally losing hold. He looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him, A, and B. L missed the Times when they were together. A had gone on to become famous, and B went crazy and became a serial killer. As soon as L met B, he had fallen in love with him. He also had a crush on A, but who wouldn't? A was smart, handsome, funny. But B was different

Author's note: I know I'm leaving you hanging. I have to go to school. G, if you're reading this, then you know who A is based off of, so don't tell him.


End file.
